


Pine

by Undyingthorki (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Series: Ragnarok Outtakes [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Undyingthorki
Summary: Loki finds himself missing Thor as he rules over Asgard as Odin.





	Pine

Asgard has never seemed so empty. It wasn’t really. Only the palace is lacking. Loki has never been home alone before. With Odin packed away at some house for the elderly on midgard and Thor questing to his heart’s content, Loki finds that asgard is actually peaceful? No not exactly peaceful, just more inclined to past times that aren’t war and ultimate dominion. 

Loki finds that the golden city is quite a comfortable little kingdom on its own, no other realms necessary. For a while Loki bothers himself to only do the most serious allfather-like duties. But it bores him to tears and he can’t keep this up forever. He doesn’t mean to do it when he does. Just the tiniest slip up on the name of some minor counselor and they explain it away to his age! Of course he acts indignant at first, but slowly he allows himself more mistakes and even more indulgences. 

It’s like being a child all over again. This must have been what Thor’s childhood felt like. The same lenience had not been afforded to Loki. He knows why now. And still he can’t shake the need to share all this luxury with Thor. He’s piled up dozens of little gift that remind him of his brother. It doesn’t look like anything more than a father missing his absent heir to anyone else. But oh, It is more. Loki feels like a child grasping at small precious things for fulfillment. A child who can drink before noon if he wants to!  Loki feels every bit foolish and incompetent and yet the people of asgard continue to love and obey him. 

All but one. Heimdal knows and Loki refuses to take him back into service. Loki doesn’t know why Heimdal doesn’t move against him. There are only sparse reports of him being spotted in the mountains. He’s waiting for something.

The longer Thor stays away the more Loki becomes on edge, the more he drinks, the more parties and festivals he holds. He can’t, he won’t give into grief or fear . Not when he has it this good.

\--

He chases the specter of Thor in his dreams long before he gives in and casts the illusion. The perfect body of his brother lying naked in their parent’s bed. But the gaze is blank, It’s not what Loki wants. He images he’s back in his cell, Thor looming over him, pushing him down and knows that Thor would never stoop to that. Then he conjures the smoke filled room, some brothel they’d been to on one of the lesser realms. Thor is reclining, a handful of women surrounding him, cloying. Each struggles as gracefully as she can, as violently as she dares to gain Thor’s attention. 

Loki wills them away, leaving behind a befuddled Thor. His pupils are wide,hungry. Loki isn’t ready to surrender.

\--

Loki isn’t ready when Thor returns. This older more dangerous Thor that plays with words as well as his fists. But fists win out in the end. Loki had never been afraid of Thor’s hand on his neck before. The gentle grip had always meant affection. Now, with Mjolnir flying back towards that grip inevitably to crack open his skull and spill his brains… now, it isn’t so loving.

But maybe he can change that. There is nothing he’s done that can’t be undone this time. The spell on Odin could be lifted and maybe Loki could find some other way to slip Thor’s grasp and that of the cell or axe that waited for him. If he wanted to. As frightened as he is the real, warm grip of Thor’s hand on his neck is lovely. He imagines he can feel Thor’s raging pulse echo down his spine.

“All right! I yield!” 


End file.
